Christmas special:A snowy mishap with dr pepper
by Hotaru pokemon ranch
Summary: Our first official ranch story. Just the first of the fun and random series of stories and art we're doing inspired by BehindTG ON DEVIANART. Yeah it basically invoves dr pepper snow, ' yeah....
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas special: A snowy mishap with doctor pepper**

Italics=_Narrative text_

_It's a snowy winters day in the Johto region. Here we are at the part of Johto where some of the largest mountains lie, and at the edge of those mountains lies the recently formed Hotaru pokemon ranch owned by two young but experienced trainers in their quest to form complete harmony between human and pokemon. With Christmas approaching the ranch is busier than usual…but then again that also means that the ranch pokemon are bound to cause some mishap…_

A piplup wearing a hat and scarf runs by holding several small logs with a mamoswine close behind it. Near by is an aspiring contest champion and one of the owners of the ranch.

_This young girl is called Bunny and dreams of becoming a famous contest champion. She is the trainer of several pokemon at the ranch and is in charge of the very young pokemon. She also owns that piplup and mamoswine…the piplup is always up to something…_

Bunny looks up from her log collecting and sees her piplup fly past followed by her mamoswine. *Sweat drop* "What's Pips been doing now?" She stands up and gets a poke ball out of her bag. "Ok Hector stop mamoswine!" A large Camerupt comes out of the poke ball and charges in front of Marco the mamoswine and brings him to a halt. Pips stops running and lands in a heap with his logs. Bunny walks over to Marco. "What did Pips do this time?" Marco grunts and shows Bunny the huge lump on the top of his head. "I see, he was collecting wood from a high place and dropped some on your head. Ok thanks Hector return." Pips staggers over to his trainer after picking up the logs. Marco glares at him so he hides behind bunny. "Come on you two. Marco I know pips can be clumsy and annoy-" She is interrupted by a sudden glare from pips. "uuu…and playful but you gotta cut him some slack ok?" Marco nods. "And pips try to be more careful next time." Pips looks determined and nods. "So how much wood did you collect Marco?" Marco turns to show her a pile of very large logs. "Wow we'll definitely have enough until the heating comes back on. Think you can carry it back to the ranch storage shed?" He nods proudly and picks up the logs with his tusks.

They walk back to the ranch together and put the logs in the storage shed. "Ok thanks Marco, you've been a big help today, wanna go back to your pokemon house and enclosure?" He nods and walks over to the area for the larger pokemon. "And pips I'm about to ask you a very important question ready?" Pips looks worried but nods. "Wanna go to the house and enjoy some hot chocolate?" Pips smiles and nods while jumping and flailing. "Haha ok lets go." They walk over to their home at the ranch, which is a large modern house right in the middle of the ranch. Bunny and Pips walk in through the front door and shake the snow off them and put their hats and coats and things away. "We're home!" Out of the living room comes a raichu with a tuft of fur on its chest and its trainer.

_Here we meet the other owner of the ranch Tom, or affectionately known as Tommy-san. He is with his trusty and well know raichu Alphonse. Tom is an aspiring pokemon trainer and breeder and came up with the initial idea for a pokemon ranch. He and his pokemon are generally responsible…but things can get kind of hectic…_

"Hey you two, how did the log collecting go?" As he stands in the door way, pips walks up to Alphonse and high fives him but as usual falls over… "Fine thankies, we had a small mishap…but other than that it went well. But I hope the heating comes back on soon, since that snow storm knocked it off we've been collecting wood all day and night." Alphonse helps pips to his feet. "Yeah I know its annoying. And let me guess, the mishap involved pips annoying Marco again?" Pips looks suddenly at Tommy-san and gives him a hard glare. "Sorry pips I didn't mean anything by that, just saying it happens a lot." Pips walks grumpily over to bunny and climbs onto her shoulder and pokes her looking anxious. "Oh that's right, I promised some hot chocolate." As Tommy-san begins to open his mouth, something small and pink and zooms past and trips him up. "Ow…what was that?" Alphonse helps him up. "I think I know." Bunny grabs the small blur and puts it outside quickly where an explosion is suddenly heard. Bunny opens the door and is holding a happiny. Tommy-san stands up properly and laughs. "I should have guessed pinky would be up to something." Pinky giggles and kicks her legs. "Yupp, hey want some hot chocolate and maybe some pancakes pinky?" She smiles and nods. Tommy-san and Alphonse walk towards the kitchen. "We'll all have pancakes, me and Alphonse can make some right Alphy?" Alphonse salutes and walks into the kitchen. They all follow into the spacious kitchen and Tommy-san and Alphonse head over to the counter and as Tommy-san starts getting out ingredients from the cupboard Alphonse puts a chefs hat on. Bunny sits on a chair by the table while pips and pinky play pat-a-cake on the table. "Ok would you like some chocolate chip pancakes today?" Pips and pinky smile and flail their arms. "I'll take that as a yes then…" Says Tommy-san while he takes the chocolate chips out of the cupboard. Two minuns walk into the kitchen looking curious. "Oh hey Minnie, oh and look Tommy-san your minun Charlie is here also." Tommy-san turns around. "Hey you two, lured by the smell of pancakes?" They both nod, Alphonse walks over to them and puts them on the table with pips and pinky. "I guess your staying hehe."

Tommy-san hands the pancakes to Alphonse who puts them on a plate and then on the table. "Ok guys dig in. I'll get some drinks." The others munch on the pancakes while Tommy-san puts the hot chocolate machine on and heads to the fridge. He opens the fridge door and looks shocked. "What is it Tommy-san?" He sighs and pulls a munchlax out of the fridge. "Ji has sneaked into the fridge again. Ok Ji you need a time out, return." Ji hangs his head in shame as he goes into his poke ball. Bunny giggles slightly. "How much did he eat?" Tommy-san inspects the fridge. "There's some cheese left and some fruit. Oh and one Dr pepper left, just what I wanted." Tommy-san begins to open the lid, when suddenly the Dr pepper disappears. "Hey! What tha-?" Tommy-san looks around rapidly while the others giggle. "What's so funny?" Tommy-san turns around to the sound of rather deep laughter. He sees Bunny's venusaur standing at the window holding the Dr Pepper with his vines. "Hey Bruce give it back!" He opens the window fully to try and grab the Dr pepper but Bruce throws it over to Minnie. The Dr pepper disappears again. While everyone looks confused a mew wearing a Santa hat appears holding the Dr pepper.

_That's Steve…He's a very playful and rather hyper mew who enjoys visiting the ranch from his home in the mountains._

Tommy-san quickly grabs the Dr pepper from Steve, so fast it was barely visible. "Mwhaha victory!" As he says that a plusle flies in through the open window on a starly and grabs it. "Haha good one Mickey." Everyone laughs. "Hey come on guys its mine!" Bunny laughs and says "I think they're doing this because it's the last one." They nod. "Well I bought it, its mine!" Tommy-san quickly jumps and grabs it from Mickey, who then lands on the table with the starly. "Ok Steve teleport!" Steve glows as he does this Charlie makes one last attempt for the Dr pepper. Steve stops glowing and both Tommy-san and Charlie are gone. Everyone looks around the room wondering what to do. Then Bunny's phone rings, everyone looks at anxiously. She answers, "Hello?"

Authors note

Hi everyone, this is bunny and I pleased to introduce to you our first ranch story. I'm sorry its late but with Christmas stuff and a college assignment I've been pretty busy. But I'll try to get the next chapter up before new year. Anyways, of course my real name isn't bunny but its what most people call me. And as you can see these stories are just short and random and we would love to know what you think of them but only use positive criticism please. There will hopefully be some art and stuff soon as well so if you like our idea please keep checking back with us.

Anyway see you soon xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas special: A snowy mishap with Dr pepper**

**Chapter 2**

Bunny glanced at her phone for a moment and then answered. "Hello?" The pokemon watch in anticipation. "He-ll-o." "Oh hello Tommy-san, where be you?" "The mountains o-f snow-poi-nt city.." He says speaking a shivery voice. "Ah I see, Steve put a lot of power into that then, so he can't teleport you back, but I'll get one of the other psychic pokemon. But everyone's a bit disappointed right now…we thought you were the taco guy, he's late." A loud angry scream comes out of the phone, everyone jumps back in surprise. "I'm stuck out here with poor Charlie and you're worried about tacos! Now would you please hurry up and teleport me back." Bunny sighs. "Ok ok, I'll get you as soon as I can." She hangs up and looks at everyone. "Who wants to go and get those tacos? ^.^" Everyone jumps around happily nodding. "Okies lets go."

_As the pokemon head for the taco bar what is becoming of our other young trainer at snow point?_

Tommy-san and Charlie are walking through the snow grumbling to themselves. "Brrrr I knew she would get distracted, who knows how long it will be before she fetches us." Charlie nods with a sad expression. "Oh well may as well rest up at snow point for a while, hey I can see it from here." He points to the glowing town of snow point. "We'll be there in no time." They continue to walk, as they hear a rumbling sound. They look around quickly only to see an avalanche behind them. "Ahhh run! Its last Wednesday at my grand dads house all over again!" They run rapidly, flailing their limbs all epic like. However it was not fast or epic enough and end up buried in a pile of snow. "Holy grand dads dandruff!" Charlie's head pops out of the snow, and he looks worried and points behind Tommy-san. "What is it?" Charlie starts panicking and flails his limbs. Tommy-san climbs from the snow and turns around. Running towards them is a rather angry looking abomasnow. "I think its all worked up because of the avalanche, the best thing to do would be to…run!" Again rapid running and epic flailing. They finally stop but with the abomasnow still after them. "Looks like we'll have to fight our way out!" Charlie does not seem to like this idea as he is the only pokemon there available to battle. The abomasnow starts getting closer.

"Ok Charlie get ready." Charlie looks determined and gets ready to attack. "Thunder bolt!" Charlie uses thunder bolt, it knocks the abomasnow back for a moment but then it just looks angrier. Abomasnow runs closer at full speed and then uses icy wind. Charlie is knocked down from the cold and damage. "You ok?" Charlie gets back up and nods. "Ok then Charlie hold your ground and use nasty plot!" Charlie uses nasty plot raising his special attack ability. The abomasnow charges directly at Charlie. "Dodge it!" Charlie dodges the abomasnow just in time but once he lands on the ground again it uses mist. "Ah…Charlie hold your ground and use protect." Charlie uses protect and holds it bracing himself.

_Meanwhile back at the ranch, everyone is happily finishing their tacos. _

"Ahhhh those were some really nice tacos, but why Steve is wearing one as a hat I do not know…" Steve smiles happily with a taco on his head. "…Riiiiiggghhhhht…Anyway we should probably get Tommy-San." Bunny gets out a poke ball and throws it. "Ok come on out Moe!" Out of the poke ball appears an abra. "Ok Moe we're gonna need a lot of power for this teleport, think your ready?" He calmly nods. All the other pokemon watch curiously as abra floats there with its eyes tightly shut in concentration.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ok Charlie thunderbolt again!" Charlie uses thunderbolt causing the abomasnow to collapse to the floor and stay there for a few moments but it still manages to struggle back to its feet. "Damn! This is one strong abomasnow. Get ready to attack again!"

_Back at the ranch…I can't believe they're still there…_

Everyone continues to stare at Moe who still has not moved. When suddenly he opens his glowing eyes. "Ok Moe teleport us to snow point mountain!" His whole body glows and they both disappear. Everyone looks around and pips gets out some anime DVDs to watch, everyone cheers and head to the living room.

_Now on snow point mountain bunny and Moe set on their search for Tommy-san._

"He can't be far now." Bunny looks around at the huge snow pile caused by the avalanche. "Yupp they've definitely been here, Tommy-san is never to far away when a natural disaster occurs." Moe nods and moves slightly ahead and then points. "What is it?" Bunny catches up and stands beside Moe and looks to where he's pointing, to see Tommy-san standing near a fainted abomasnow with Charlie dancing on it. Bunny quickly runs down the slope with Moe close behind. "Hey Charlie! Tommy-san!" She walks up to them. "Well it took you guys long enough, where have you been?! We just had to fend off an abomasnow and luckily won." Charlie and Tommy-san glare at them with burning eyes. "Ummm…we saved you some tacos…" Tommy-san smiles. "Ok all is forgiven." Charlie looks happy and continues to dance on the abomasnow. "Just one question, how did your little minun beat that big abomasnow?" "Charlie did stuff that no minun should have to do…" Charlie nods while bunny and Moe simply sweat drop. "Riiiiigggghhhht…anyway we better get going, hopefully the pokemon won't broken anything while we were here." Tommy-san sighs and nods. "Ok Moe ready for another trip?" Moe nods and floats completely still with his eyes tightly shut again. "Oh and one more thing Tommy-san." "Yes?" "Where's the dr pepper?" Tommy-san's eyes go big and white. "Damn it, I knew I'd lost something!" Bunny and Charlie burst out laughing while Moe continues to concentrate.

_Back in the ranch living room several of the pokemon are quietly watching some one piece._

In the living room a flash of light appears and all the pokemon jump. Then Bunny, Tommy-san, Charlie and Moe become visible. All the pokemon jump around happily and welcome them back. Except Steve…Tommy-san looks around. "Where is Steve anyway?" In the hall cupboard Steve is sitting there happily slurping the dr pepper. "Oh well hot chocolate and cookies all round!" The pokemon cheer and head to the kitchen.

_Well this is the end of those crazy antics but there will be more to come…Meanwhile Tommy-sans glaceon, artic, would like to end the story for you._

Artic sits there wearing a Santa hat. Artic: Heyya I hope you enjoyed our first adventure, there will be lots more to come. If you didn't enjoy it then why are you still reading my stupid rambling? Well anyway see you soon and merry Christmas and a happy new year, lets have the most fun 2010 ever k? Bye!

**Authors note**

Thanks artic. Well anyway I really do hope you enjoyed our first story. You'll be seeing a lot more of us and our stories on the internet in 2010. Basically we're just doing this because we enjoy it and that's all that matters. Oh and by the way we would love to hear what you think and what you would like us to change or start doing next. Also tell us how you think Charlie won the battle. Look out for our next story and hopefully some art in January. Happy new year! Love Bunny xxx


End file.
